The experimental work on pain reduction over the past 10 years is being brought to focus in a book being prepared by Ernest R. Hilgard and Josephine R. Hilgard, under contract for publication within the year. Imagery and imagination in one form or another have proved important in hypnosis, but the experimental evidence is unsatisfactory, in part because of the imagery tests available. A new set of tests, including some materials to be used in tachistoscopic presentation, have been prepared, and now are under investigation. They will permit a parametric study of individual differences in imagery, under laboratory control, with the results then to be related to hypnosis. The work on laterality of function, as represented by unilateral EEGs under various conditions of stimulation will be extended with the aid of new equipment. Shorter forms of the hypnotic susceptibility scales are being developed for both children and adults to facilitate work oncology patients, often unable to tolerate longer testing procedures.